Life sucks until?
by Kizuka Miyabi
Summary: Sister.Brother.Father.Mother.' five things Amu thought she would never have,but now the Tsukiyomi's have adopted her,what kind of life will she have now? Rated T...just in case.


Miya: Summer....

Ikuto: Still on about that?

Miya: it's not everyday you get two months off

Ikuto: huh...

Amu: What's this story about?

Miya: Em...stuff

Amu: -___-'

Miya: I don't own anything....at all...

Ikuto: I don't know if I should say enjoy or run away...

Miya: Ikuto! Say it, or I'll make it a Tadamu story!

Ikuto: I don't care....

Amu: Tadase-kun~!

Ikuto: Enjoy...

Ages:

Amu: 6

Ikuto: 9

Utau: 8

Amu's POV

"Nori-chan! Let's go and visit Amu-chan!" I heard a girl from outside yell.

"Later, I heard that a couple with kids are coming today! I want to look my best." I heard her reply.

"Sister. Brother. Mom. Dad. Family." five thing's I'll never have.

I sat in the room the orphanage had given me. I never really went outside, I never do want to go outside. "They're here!" I heard the kids yell. They have chance of getting adopted, I'll never have a chance.

With my pink bubble gum hair and my doll that everyone thinks is scary or weird. It was a doll wearing a black lolita dress and black boots (A/N Picture of dress and boots in profile). It's eyes were just large black dots and it had orange golden hair with a red bow in it, it's mouth was just a line like this: ||||||||||||||| or something like that and it's head was just a sphere shape with stuffing in it.... I thought it was pretty cute...I always have it with me because, it was from my parents before they died. I named her Amil.

I looked out the window and saw the kids crowding around a couple and two kids. The kids were probably a few years older than me, the girl wore a pink dress and had long, golden hair tied in pigtails. The boy wore a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, he had blue hair. The mother had long golden hair, like the girl, only it was longer and was down. The father has blue hair, like the son...he looked a lot like the son.

Why do they want to adopt someone when they already have kids of there own? I asked myself.

I looked at the boy again, he was probably a year or so older than me, 7? 9? The boy turned his head and made eye contact with me. I jumped and quickly got away from the window.

I hope he didn't notice me.

Boy's POV

"Mama, there's a girl in that room over there." I tugged in her dress.

"Oh that girl, her name is Amu, she doesn't talk or like to be around people." the woman, probably the manager of this place, said.

"Can we please see her?" my mother asked.

"Sure, but I don't think she'll have any interest in talking to you. Since we've never heard her talk before." she said.

"Well, our son should be able to make her talk. Not one girl has ever ignored him." my father patted my head.

-at the room-

"I'll let you go in and see what she's like, I've got some business to attend to." the manager said and left.

Utau opened the door and we saw a little girl sitting on a bed, holding a...doll? Ya, doll...sort of a creepy looking doll, but still a doll.

"Hello, I'm Aruto. You must be Amu-chan." my father knelt down by the bed.

The girl named Amu, looked at my dad and nodded. She got up from the bed and walked towards me, she stared at me, "What?" I asked coldly.

She continued to stare, than 5 seconds later, she walked back to the bed.

"She ignored my son!" Father and Mother yelled, shocked.

"She just ignored me, what's the big deal?" I asked. Though I don't think they even heard me, they were whispering about something.

Amu's POV

Don't worry Amil, these people will leave soon. I thought as I brushed her hair.

"You're called Amu, right?" I looked at the boy.

I nodded.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said. Why did he tell me his name?

"Amu, you're going home with your new family!" I turned to Riya-san (Manager of the orphanage).

Family? I looked at the couple then the kids. Riya-san got out a small suitcase and packed my things in it, "Have a fun time with your new family." she smiled and left.

The mother took my small hand and started to walk to the entrance. "Bye Amu-chan!" I turned and saw my friends wave good-bye.

I waved back, "Bye." I whispered.

The father, Aruto, put my suitcase in the back trunk. "Let's go home now." he said.

The kids got into the car and so did I.

-on the way 'home'-

"Ne, mama." the girl started, "Did you adopt her officially?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But we're still thinking." she replied.

I sat beside Tsukiyomi Ikuto, "Can you talk?" he suddenly asked.

"Y-yes." I said quietly.

"What's that doll?"

"Her name is Amil, she was given to me by my parents." I whispered.

"Hmm." was all he said, and that ended the conversation.

"We're here Amu-chan." I got out of the car and saw a mansion?

"Ikuto-kun, please show Amu-chan around." Tsukiyomi Ikuto's father said.

"Hai." he replied.

"Can I play with Amu?" the girl asked.

"Later Utau." Tsukiyomi Ikuto took my hand and started to walk.

I don't like big places, nor do I like being outside. We walked to the back of the mansion, "This is the garden, it's pretty big. You can play outside anytime you want.

"I want to go back." I whispered.

"Go back where?" he turned to me.

"I don't like it here, I want to go back to the orphanage." I said in a louder voice.

"Why don't you like it here?" Tsukiyomi Ikuto knelt down.

"Tsu-" I started.

"Call me Ikuto."

"Ikuto-nii, I want to remember why I was put in the orphanage." I said.

Ikuto's POV

Remember?

TBC!

Miya: only 2 pages, oh well...I'm getting lazy~ oh and...should I continue this? If not, I'll delete it...sometime...


End file.
